1. Field of the Invention
A plug and socket electrical connector arrangement for flat cables includes separable lower and upper horizontal connector sections formed from a relatively hard synthetic plastic material, at least one electrical contact having a horizontal bus bar portion mounted in the lower section, and a vertical portion extending upwardly toward the upper section, and seal means arranged between the sections for sealing the space around the upper extremities of the contact vertical portion, said seal being integral with the connector sections and being formed from a relatively soft synthetic plastic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the patented prior art to provide electrical connectors with insulation piercing contacts carried by a bus bar mounted in the connector body, thereby to pierce the insulation layer of an insulated conductor that is part of a cable. It is also known to provide connectors with electrical components, such as a resistor, whereby the connector serves as a termination element for a cable.
In the case of a sectional connector, one problem that has occurred is that of sealing the contacts within the connector against deleterious environmental conditions, such as rain, ice, gaseous conditions and the like. Accordingly, the present invention was developed to provide a simple, inexpensive sectional plug and socket-type connector that is sealed against the elements.